The Surprise Visitor
by DaniDiamondz
Summary: One stormy night, Kori Anders, a.k.a Starfire of the Teen Titans, gets a surprise visit from an old rival.   A oneshot. Read and Review please :D


The Surprise Visitor: TT 

Kori Anders stepped inside the apartment quickly, her hand flicking the light switch up and on, before closing the door behind her. Throwing her keys carelessly on the kitchen table, Kori proceeded to walk to her bedroom where she pulled a small book out from underneath her pillow. Sitting down, she began to write. Outside, rain pounded furiously on the streets while the wind raged violently. Lightening lit up the black sky for brief moments of time before it darkened once more. The loud thunder seemed almost angry as it shook the earth defiantly. Without warning, the lights in Kori's apartment flickered on and off. Kori lifted her head suddenly to look at the storm raging outside. Slowly, she got up and lit some candles.

"Just a storm," she whispered to no one. As if on cue, the lights flickered once more, then went out. Exhausted from her long day, Kori sighed heavily as, guided by the light of the candle she had just l it, went to return to her room. A creaking sound had Kori's eyes darting from left to right in the darkness surrounding her.

"Just a storm," she muttered under her breath. "Not at all scary." There was another creak behind her and Kori hipped around. "Who's there?" she called into the darkness, her voice echoing eerily. There was silence then a figure, dressed in all black, stepped out of the darkness and into the orb of light surrounding Kori. Her breath hitched as she saw the giant X on the front of his chest and across the mask he wore on his face.

"Hey cutie," the masked stranger said, a smirk under his mask. Cautiously, Kori placed the candle down on the table beside her.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Oh," Red-X replied, feigning hurt. "Aren't you glad to see me after such a long time?" Kori glared at him as she folded her arms across her chest. "Where are the rest of the Titans? Birdboy close by?" Kori's bright green eyes turned cold, her jaw tightening as she glanced out the window at the storm.

"The Titans split up years ago," Kori answered, looking back at the masked man in her apartment. "You know that."

"I never knew why."

"Robin… I mean, Richard ended it." Kori gulped, blinking tears out of her eyes before continuing. "Ended us, the team…everything." Red X nodded thoughtfully, before grinning widely under his mask.

"Dick…what a fitting name." Kori shook her head in disbelief.

"Just get out of here."

"Make me," Red-X challenged, crossing his arms. Uncrossing her arms, her ice cold as ice, Kori walked up to Red-X and shoved him – hard. He was surprised, caught of guard for a fraction of a second. When he regained his composure, he grabbed Kori's arms and whirled her around so that her back was against the wall, his hand holding hers firmly to her sides. Kori's brows flew up, her mouth forming an 'o.' Red-X leaned over her, cocked his head as he pulled up his mask so she could see the devilish grin on his face. "I said, make me," Red-X repeated, his mouth dangerously close to hers.

"I-I-I…" Kori stuttered before his mouth came crashing down on hers. Kori trembled, her eyes flying wide open before closing. And, as her left tank top strap came sliding off her shoulder, and his hand came up to caress her cheek, she melted. Then it was over. Kori felt a cool breeze, and when she opened her eyes and looked around the room, he was gone. Shivering, she pulled the strap resting on her arm up and onto her shoulder as she walked slowly, as if in a trance, to the table with the candle. There was a crash of thunder and Kori jumped, having forgotten completely about the storm raging outside. Picking up the candle, she stood still, a chaotic mess of thought swirling around inside her head. Abruptly, the electricity came back on. Blowing out the candle, Kori walked back to her bedroom and placed it on her desk. Suddenly, she noticed a paper on her desk that hadn't been there before. Picking it up, she gasped as she read the note.

'_I'll be back. Signed, Red-X.'_

Her head reeling, Kori lay down on her bed and, her eyes closed, willed herself to stop thinking about her surprise visitor.


End file.
